397moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rexladdin (397Movies Style) series cast video
Cast: * Rex Owen as Aladdin * Mina Aino/Sailor Venus as Princess Jasmine * Max Taylor as The Genie * Wiseman as Jafar * Gruffi Gummi as Iago * Ace (Small Size) as Abu * The Magic Carpet as Itself * Spike Taylor as the Sultan * Rajah as Himself * The Cave of Wonders as Itself * Duke Ighor as Razoul * Trolls as Guards * Peddler as Himself * Saphire as Gazeem the Thief * The Powerpuff Girls as Balcone Harm Girls * Two Hungry Children as Themselves * Cavin as Prince Achmed * Inspector Jamal as Omar (Melon Seller) * Dr. Z as Farouk (Apple Seller) * Grandpa Hino as Old Jafar * Ace (Giant Size) as Abu Elephant * Red Claw as Snake Jafar * Merlock as Genie Jafar * Prince Diamond as Abis Mal * Dr.Owen as Cassim * Sosuke Aizen as Sa'Luk * Kim Possible as The Oracle * Coming soon on Youtube Other Cast: 1 *Woman at the Window - Herself *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon,Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury and Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Fat Ugly Woman - Miss Grudge (Alvin and the Chipmunks:The Chipette's story) *Necklace man and Woman - the Mayor and Miss Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Tummi Gummi and Zummi Gummi (Adventure of the Gummi Bears) *Pot Seller - Lucky Piquel (Bonkers) *Neckalace Seller - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Fire Eater - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon 1992) *Boy Wanting a Apple - Shingo Tsukino (Sailor Moon 1992) *Kaddue Dig Genie - Scooby Doo *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Themeslves *Camel Abu - Himself *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Sailor Moon) *Duck Genie - Louie (Ducktales) *Ostrich Abu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Turtle Genie - Toby (Robin Hood) *Car Abu - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Little Boy Genie - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fat Man Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *75 Golden Camels - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Dave Seville (Alvin and the CVhipmunks) *53 Purple Poeacocks - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Loepard Genie - Simba (The Lion King) *Harem Genie - Reese Drake (Dinosaur King) *95 white Persian Monkeys - Themselves *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Himself *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that warble on Key - Itself *Genie as Rodeny Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super Spy Genie - Brock (Pokemon) *Teacher Genie - Squidward (Spongebob Squidpants) *Table Lamp Genie - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bee Genie - Flik (Bugs' a Life) *Submarine Genie - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) *One of Flamingos - Himself *Gigantic Genie - Seth (Dinosaur King) *Rajah as Cub - Himself *Cheerleader Genies - The Chipettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) 2:The Return of the Wiseman *Skinny Guard - Creek (Trolls) *Fat Guard - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Abis Mal's Men - Jadiete, Nephrite and Kunzite (Sailor Moon 1992) 3: The King of Thieves *Sa'Luk's Men - Bleach Male Villians *Karate Thief - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Sword Thief - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Stupid Thief - Mr Snoops (The Rescuers) *Trio Thieves - Banzai Ed (The Lion King) and Janja (The Lion Guards) *Snake Thief - Sir Hiss (With prince John as Extra) (Robin Hood) *Giant Turle (Vanishing Isle) as Itself *Young Aladdin - Marucho Marucho (Bakugam Battle Brawls) *The Hand of Mindas as Himself Note: * This is for 397Movies and for coming the live-action Aladdin Movie comming Which mounth of 2019 Category:397Movies